


hot chocolate

by louishqrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pining, mentions of Tomlinshaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louishqrry/pseuds/louishqrry
Summary: 'Always maintain an at least one completely dreamy, part-time rock star, full time hot model crew at any give time.' Louis thinks that it's the new Starbucks motto and he is 100% sure that they are really smashing it with their marketing strategies.[Louis babysat for three days and found himself a new home.]





	hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovehateau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehateau/gifts).



> hello! i'm back with my shitty writing skills. this fic was supposed to be based on the prompt [au where louis asks his daughter to act like she's lost and ask the cute guy nearby if she could borrow his phone to call her father] but i decided to changed it a bit. it ended up far from the prompt. 
> 
> anyway, shoutout to erin [who gave me the prompt] for being the best! this one's for u! hope you like it! 
> 
> this is unedited. all mistakes are mine. i don't personally know the boys and everything here is a product of my imagination.
> 
> [inspired by David Levithan's work!] 
> 
> leave some kudos/comments if possible! thank you!

"Lou, please! Just for three days, I promise! Mum can't make it because she has to help Ruth move in to her new home."

Louis definitely did not imagine his leave from work to be like this. He just wants to get away from stress, why does he feel like the universe doesn't want him to?

"How about Niall?" There's a short pause and a sigh from the other line. Louis opened his fridge and reach out for a cold pizza the night before. "I mean, don't get me wrong Li. I love Ellie you know that but I just want to get some stress off my shoulder and relax for the week. I mean, it's the sole purpose of why I took a leave."

Liam sighed again on the other line. He can hear rustle of papers. "I have one question." Louis hummed as a response. "Will you trust your daughter to Niall?"

Louis took two slices and put it on the microwave. He pressed the number. "Okay, good point."

"See! Please Lou. I really need this project like I could get promoted. Don't you want that for me? I could give Ellie a nicer house and give her everything she wants. I could finally buy her that-"

Louis groaned, cutting Liam off. "Why does it have to be for three days? Can't you just go home after the meeting or something?"

"I can't. I need to be there for the whole three days. I've been waiting for this opportunity ever since and now that I'm here I want to grab it, Lou! Opportunity knocks only once!" Liam's voice is higher than earlier. He is practically screaming in happiness and Louis doesn't have the heart to take that away.

He opened the microwave once it dinged. He put the pizza slices on a plate then walked to the sofa and slumped there.

He took a deep breath for some effect. "Promise me you'll take me to Bahamas once you get that promotion or else..." He trailed. He can feel Liam beaming on the other line.

"Or else you'll take Ellie with you and disappear from the face of England." Liam continued with a chuckle. "Do you really have to take my daughter?"

Louis chewed on his pizza then swallowed it before answering. "You know everyone wants to kidnap her and make her their daughter. Your kid is just too cute and irresistible..." He took another bite. "And smart. She is smart, Payno. I have no idea how she got it but she is smart."

"She is!" Louis can hear the fondness in his voice. He was the first one who knew that Liam will be a dad. Three years later, he was the first one who knew that Dani decided to file a divorce. "I think she got it from my ancestors. If I remember right, my mum told me they were pretty smart. I guess it's in the genes." Liam said laughing. He heard another rustle of papers and a door opening from the other line.

Louis witnessed how hard Liam fought for the custody of his daughter. The hardships he gone through. He almost lost his job and his flat but Louis and Niall were quick to help him. They stayed on his side every time he had to sit beside his lawyer and across his ex-wife. They witnessed how jubilant Liam was when he won. They witnessed how he took care of his daughter. Louis is so fucking proud of him.

"Hey Lou, thank you so much. I promise a trip to Bahamas next time. I will see you Saturday morning."

"No worries Li. Best of luck! I know you'll nail it!" Louis knows how good Liam is at his work. He doesn't need luck because he got skills.

"Thank you. And please, don't let her drink too much coffee from Starbucks. No matter how pouty and cute she gets, never fall for it."

"Copy that. I will not fall for Ellie's cute pouts. Hard but I can try." He chuckled that made Liam laugh.  
  
"Call me whenever you need help or if something goes wrong." Liam is overprotective of his child. Louis understands.

"I will, don't worry. She's in good hands."

Louis heard a sigh of relief from Liam. "Thank you so much. I'll call you again tomorrow."

"Okay, Li. Take care."

The call ended and Louis finished his pizza. He threw his plate on the sink then headed for a shower.

~~~~

When Louis reached Liam's flat with a duffel bag and a good-for-one-week supply of clothes (which is composed mostly of his jumpers, his oversized shirts, and his socks), Ellie was the one who answered the door plastering the brightest smile on her face.

"Uncle Lou!" She screamed in delight. She hugged him koala style. Louis laughed as his legs was crushed by a miniature version of Liam. "I missed you!"

"El, we saw each other last day remember?" Louis chuckled as he kneel in front of Ellie and ruffled her hair. "But I missed you too!" The pout was replaced by a toothless grin.

"C'mon! Help me color the new book papa bought me!" She tugged on Louis' arms and walked inside. He kicked the door closed behind them.

"Where's your papa?" Louis sat on the sofa while Ellie kneel in front of the coffee table. Coloring pens scattered around it. He put his bag on the floor beside the cushions.

"He left a little minutes before you came and said I should just wait for you." Louis furrowed his brows. Ellie looked up to him then sighed. "I'm a big girl uncle! I can take care of myself for a little-"

"Few."

"For a few minutes." Ellie rolled her eyes then continued her coloring task. Louis isn't sure if she's really seven years old.

"You are literally a seven year old kid, Ellie. You shouldn't be left here all alone." Louis' voice is full of concern. He should talk about it with Liam. Ellie is too young to be left alone. He could just ask Louis to look after her if he can't.

He can see her shoulder slumped. Drama queen. She turned to her then sat on the sofa. "It's alright uncle. Mrs. Davis is checking on me every time. She even gives me cookies after school!" She beamed.

"Still. You shouldn't be left here all alone. That's why I'm here okay?"

"Thank you Loulou! I'm so happy you're here!" Her face dropped. "But I'll miss papa." She looked up to him with a pout.

"Don't worry, kiddo. We'll call him every night before you go to sleep, okay?"

Ellie's face lit up. "Really? You're the best uncle ever!" She hugged him really tight, it made Louis' heart warm.

"I bet you tell that to all your uncles. Hmm?" Louis snorted that made Ellie looked up to him again.

"Well, I have best uncles ever!" Ellie shouted and made Louis laughed. This kid really is the cutest. Louis thinks this is his time to kidnap Ellie and go somewhere far away. Louis is really fond of her.

Ellie has the most hazel eyes (which she obviously got from Liam) Louis has ever seen. She has cute loose brunette curls (which she got from Dani) that Louis loves to play with. She is a literal ball of sunshine and he's really glad Liam won her custody.

"Don't you have class today? It's Wednesday." Louis asked as he strode to the kitchen to get some water. Ellie walked behind him with her socked feet.

"Nuh-uh." She said as she shook her head. "But I don't know why."

"I'll drop you and pick you up tomorrow okay?" Louis gulped his glass of water. He opened the fridge again then reached out for the cookies.

"Okay! Will you sleep here with me?" Ellie asked as she walked towards Louis then dunked her hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes, I will. We can watch movies and eat junk foods all week..." Ellie's eyes grew twice like she saw Santa Claus in the middle of September. "But! You need to finish all your home works and you will not sleep pass your bedtime. Okay?"

Ellie's face dropped when she heard that she can't stay late but smiled when she realized it's not a bad deal after all.

"Okay! Thank you uncle!" She ate all her cookie then hugged Louis again. Louis felt contented.

"Okay! Time for lunch!" He announced. Ellie squealed then ran to where she's coloring while literally bouncing on her feet.

~~~~

"No, Ellie. You can't. Your father already told me about this okay?" Louis sighed. Ellie is just as stubborn as he is.

"But my order doesn't have coffee! Please Loulou! I won't tell papa!"

Louis groaned. They've been arguing over it for an hour. Ellie wants to go to Starbucks and refill her unicorn tumbler but Louis insisted that she can't because that's what Liam said.

"Ellie. Coffee is not for kids okay? You'll get too hype and get your heart racing. You'll hyperventilate. You're too young for coffee!"

"I don't even know that! But my drink doesn't have coffee!" Ellie said as she raised her hands up. Louis pinched the bridge of his nose. How could this seven year old girl be so argumentative?

"God, you're so stubborn!" Louis sighed in defeat. If he doesn't let her then he'll never hear the end of it. "I'll let you but only today. Just today. We'll never go back there again this week. Get it?"

Ellie made a high pitched sound that Louis doesn't have any idea where she get. She bounced on her feet as she furiously nod to Louis. His lips involuntarily twitched into a smile.

"Go get dress or do you want me to help you?" Louis asked the literal ball of sunshine in front of him.

"No. I'm a big girl I can dress myself." She said then ran towards her room. Louis can hear drawers being opened and closets being closed. He walked to a nearby mirror to check himself.

He's wearing an oversized t-shirt that hung too low revealing his collarbones and his tattoo. He's wearing sweatpants so he decided to change into his usual skinny jeans. Not that he's trying to impress anyone. Just in case.

It's almost 5 in the afternoon and as he can observe through the window, it's not raining or whatsoever so he counts it as a luck.

When Ellie walked out her room, she's wearing a flowery dress that falls on her knees. Louis thinks she looks beautiful in it so he told her. She beamed then reached out for her unicorn tumbler and her blue backpack. She put her tumbler and coloring books and pens inside it. Louis furrowed his brows. Does she has any plans on staying there a little longer? Louis asked himself.

"You know we should get back here after we get our drinks right?" Louis said as she slung her arms on her backpack straps.

She looked up to him with a pout. "Can't we stay there a little longer?"

"We can just drink it here. We can watch movies while we drink. Sounds good?" Louis kneeled in front of her then grinned.

"Okay, then. Can we watch frozen?" Her eyes pleading. Louis chuckled.

"Yes of course! We can sing together!" Louis beamed and it made Ellie fist pump in the air.

After Ellie removed her coloring materials, they walked outside the building making sure the door is lock. He doesn't want any burglar near Liam's flat while he's in charge.

They walked a few meters until they reached the nearest Starbucks. Ellie started to tug Louis while she ran towards the place. Louis snorted while he's literally being dragged by a kid.

Ellie ran to the counter faster than Louis' ever seen before. She fell a bit short so she needs to look up to catch the attention of the girl on the counter.

When Louis reached her, she's already rambling her order.

"Can I please have a double chocolate chip frapuccino? And can you please put it here in my unicorn tumbler?" She's having a hard time putting her tumbler vertically so she decided to put it horizontally.

Louis reached for the tumbler then put it straight. Ellie smiled to her.

"I can't really fill your tumbler. We only refill Starbucks cups. Sorry, kiddo." The girl, with the nameplate that says 'Erin', said with a sad smile.

"Please! Please, Miss! I really wanna drink it in my tumbler! Please!" She pleaded to the girl then turned to Louis. "Loulou, please help me get my drink in my cup!" Her eyes are so sad and her lips are in a pout.

"C'mon, Erin. Just let her? She's close to crying." He gestured to Ellie. The girl frown but sighed.

"It's alright, Erin. It's on me." A voice interjected. Louis realized that it wasn't the girl so he looked up from where she's watching Ellie's acting skills.

It's definitely not a girl. It's a curly haired boy with the most beautiful green eyes Louis has ever seen. He is smiling so wide to Ellie that Louis can see fond on it.

'Always maintain an at least one completely dreamy, part-time rockstar, full time hot model crew at any give time.' Louis thinks that it's the new Starbucks motto and he is 100% sure that they are really smashing it with their marketing strategies.

"Are you sure?" Erin asked. The boy nodded enthusiastically while looking at Ellie. Ellie, on the other hand, screamed in delight, she always screams.

"You hear that Loulou? He'll let me have it in my cup!" She tugged on his arms but he's too busy staring at the boy. Well, Louis forgot that he's bluntly staring so when the boy looked up their eyes meet. Louis thought he'll collapse.

Thank fuck he wore something good today.

Curly is one of the hundreds or thousands of Starbucks boys who are being photograph candidly then someone posts their pictures on twitter without their knowing with a caption 'Starbucks Hottie' or 'Can I take you home instead?', you know, the usual captions.  Louis bets there's a good number of girls who has crush on him and a same amount of boys who wanna be as fit as him. He imagines him going to band rehearsals the minute he gets off his shift. He is the type of boy who is beautiful and friendly at the same time. He'll make you think you are special just by the short amount of time you encounter him and that's the reason you'll keep coming back.

"Do you want anything else?" The girl asked but he felt like his brain short circuited. He can't think of anything else aside from the boy's pink plump lips. It's shining like someone just snogged the hell out of him.

Thank God for Ellie. She ordered for him although he didn't really catch it but it's something that has to do with peppermint.

The girl punched their orders and the dinged of the cash register brought him back to his senses. He looked away then palmed his wallet from his back pocket.

He handed her the pay and she gave back his changed and receipt. Louis didn't mean to put too much on the tip box.

She didn't even realize that Ellie ran to the pickup counter. Louis should stop zoning out, it's not really a good characteristic for a babysitter.

The boy with luscious locks brought their orders. He handed Ellie her tumbler. "I hope you like it! Have a nice day, cutie. And oh! I love your dress."

"I love your hair! It's like mine!" Ellie beamed. Curly gave a her a smile then thanked her.

Louis can see his smile and how the fuck did he just notice his dimples?! He has dimples for god's sake. Louis wants to live in there.

Then the boy turned his attention to him. Louis thought his smile was different from the one he gave to Ellie but he likes to imagine things.

He handed him his cup. It's hot, then. He still doesn't have any idea what his drink is. He reached out for the cup and brushed his fingers lightly on the boy. Louis felt electric sparks. He's not even exaggerating.

"It's hot. Be careful." He said. So he's concern? It's normal right? Starbucks crews should be concern with their customers because that's what a good employee is. Right? And is his voice really that deep? Because Louis felt like he'll die right there and then. He was about to say something witty like 'I know. I've been careful with myself the whole time' but he might have a boyfriend or, worse, a girlfriend. Louis doesn't want to embarrass himself.

So he settled for, "Thank you." and gave him a small smile. _Don't give yourself away too much, Tommo. Self control. One step at a time._ He tells himself.

They stared at each other for a moment before Ellie spoke. "Can you please hand me a straw?"

"Sure, babe." He reached out for two straws, one for Ellie and one for himself. When he looked back to the boy, he's already gone and doing another round of cup. Louis sighed. He hates himself for liking cute boys.

He walked towards the nearest table and positioned his chair on an angle where he can perfectly see the boy. Ellie sat across him.

"Uncle? I thought we're going home to watch movies?" She asked then sipped on her tumbler. She put her empty bag in the table.

"We won't stay long, I promise. Just a few minutes." Louis answered then blindly sipped on his cup. He coughed.  
"What even is this drink?" He nearly spit it. He stared at the kid across him who happily sips on her cup.

She rolled her eyes as if Louis interrupted her bedtime audiobook. "It's peppermint hot chocolate." She deadpanned.

"I don't even like peppermint!" He shrieked. "Why did you order this?"

"Because you are too busy looking at the curly boy." She said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Louis' face turned into horror. "I'm not staring." He defended himself. He's definitely _not_ staring.

Ellie just hummed in response while she sipped on her drink. Louis stared at her, dumbfounded. He is convinced that this girl right here is not his goddaughter.

Louis rolled his eyes then turned to the counter again. The boy has his back on him so he can't really see him but Louis isn't complaining, he has a really sexy back.

Louis propped his elbows on the table then leaned his head on it as he stare to the unknown boy.

He has broad shoulders and he is obviously way taller and bigger than Louis. He can definitely manhandle him. And Louis definitely did not shiver on the thought.

The boy turned around and Louis got a good look of him again. His plump lips that Louis would like to taste sooner rather than later. His hands are huge, too. Louis felt like everything about him is huge.

"Uncle? Why is your face red?" Ellie asked curiously. She looked at Louis with confused face.

"Shut up." Louis said not looking at her. He saw her shrugged on his peripheral vision so it's alright.

The boy is wiping the counter with his huge hands. He stopped for a minute then kneeled on the floor. Louis can't really see what he's doing but he can see other things the boy can do while he's kneeling.

"Loulou, are you okay? You're all red!"

When the boy came up he's holding a box and his biceps are flexing that Louis forgot how to breathe for a moment.

By the way he's biting his own lip, he can definitely imagine the boy holding him up against the wall. He can definitely imagine his plump lips on his neck. He can definitely imagine his deep raspy voice murmuring sweet nothings on his ears. He can definitely imagine his own nails digging on his back while he pounds-

"Loulou! I want to go home!" Ellie shouted a bit too loud and it made the other customers turned to them. "I wanna go home! You said we'll watch frozen! Let's go home-"

"Shh! Shh!" Louis tried calming Ellie down. "Okay okay! We'll go home. Let's go." He said quietly as possible.

He looked around to see if people are still staring. The last thing he wants is people thinking he is being a bad father or what.

He gazed at the counter and saw the boy giggling in the corner but stopped when he met Louis' eyes. He started wiping the counter again, trying hard to contain his laughs. Louis rolled his eyes and looked away but glanced back without a second again to see the boy staring at him with a smirk.

Louis felt his cheeks burn for the nth time that hour.

"Let's go El." He stood up a bit too hurriedly that he almost knocked his chair off. He can see the boy snicker on his peripheral vision. He tugged on Ellie harder than he meant to.

They got home and Louis tried so hard to forget the boy. He didn't think of him while he's cooking dinner for Ellie. He didn't think of him when he's playing Ellie's audiobook. He didn't think of him when he's updating Liam about their day.

And most especially, he did _not_ think of him when he's wanking on the bathroom, trying so hard to suppress his moans. He doesn't like Ellie asking him about it. He didn't think of him during his post-orgasm haze. He didn't think of him at all.

Or maybe he, tiny bit, did.

~~~~

The next morning was a blur. He prepared breakfast for Ellie. Drove her to school then came back to cleaned the mess of the morning. He spent the day lounging on the couch while waiting for Ellie's class to end.

He scrolled through his phone, switching from Instagram to Facebook to Twitter then back to Instagram again. The cycle repeats.

He also texted Liam that the morning turned out okay and he's just waiting for Ellie so he can pick her up. Liam thanked him profusely.

Before the lunch roll down, he changed into something decent and drove to Ellie's school.

He tried so hard not to stop for a coffee because he can't actually let Ellie drink another. He tried so hard to look straight ahead and not hope to get a glimpse of the curly boy. He tried so hard but he should've tried harder.

He pulled over near the shop. He contemplated whether or not to fall for his own trap. He should just stick to picking Ellie up then drive straight to home. But his ego is way too stubborn and dominant. Maybe he needs to get some help.

Before he even knew it, he's already walking to the counter and tapping his shoes. There's a girl in front of him ordering a frapuccino. The girl in the counter is different from yesterday. Louis frowned.

The girl stepped aside as he stepped forward. He tapped his fingers on the counter. The barista is still nowhere to be found.

"What can I help you with?" The blonde girl with red lipstick asked.

Louis didn't quite catch on what she said, he's too busy waiting for the barista. Maybe it's not his shift yet? Maybe it's too early? What if he's still in school? _God,_ he hopes he's not as young as Louis thinks. His features are too mature to be young, he guessed.

"Uhm, excuse me? What can I help you with?" She repeated.

"Where's the curly haired barista?" Louis didn't even realize he said it until it slipped passed his lips. _Oh my god._

"Huh? I don't know who you're talking about. I'm not really friendly around here. Sorry. Maybe he's in the next shift." The girl answered unamused.

"What time?" Okay, Louis Tomlinson is dead and was replaced by a look alike: a conspiracy thread.

"Around 2. Will you order or what? You're holding the line."

"Oh! Uhh-- Yes, peppermint hot chocolate. Uhh- tall." He doesn't have time to think of anything so he goes for that one.

The girl rolled her eyes then the barista came into view. Definitely not the pretty curly boy.

He picked his drink up then dumped it on the bin outside. He drove to Ellie's school and ended up 10 minutes late.

"You're late." Ellie pouted when Louis approached him. He took her bag then walked her into the car.

"I'm sorry I got caught up with something." Louis smiled apologetically as he scratched the back of his head.

"Can we dropped by the Starbucks later?" She asked when Louis started the engine.

Louis turned to her and raised a brow. "Didn't I tell you that that's the first and last time you'll go to Starbucks this week?"

"But I know you want to see the cute boy again!" She teased with a playful smile on her lips. She's narrowing her eyes and wiggling her eyebrows.

Louis shrieked. "What? No! Why would you think that!" He sounded so defensive but he doesn't care he's literally talking about this with a seven year old girl.

"Uncleeeee! I know you like him! The way you looked at him and you always do-" Ellie sighed while fluttering her eyes and smiling fondly. "You always do that when we sat on the table yesterday!" She giggled. "You looked funny!"

"What? No! I definitely did not do that! Why would I?" Louis shook his head while trying to focus on the road. He definitely did not dreamily sigh over curly boy.

"You like him don't you?" Ellie teased. Louis didn't answer and keep a straight face. "Uncle Lou has a crush!" She screamed inside the car.

"No."

"Uncle Lou has a crush on curly boy!" She singsongs. Her head swaying, her eyes narrowing and her cheeks are flushed.

Louis hates her goddaughter.

"No."

"Uncle Lou has a crush on curly boy!"

"No."

"It's alright Loulou! I promise I won't tell papa!" She held her hands up then extended her pinky. "Pinky promise."

"You won't tell your papa anything because there's nothing to tell, okay?" Louis sighed in defeat. He doesn't have a crush. What is he? Fifteen years old? He's almost twice the number!

"Okay but can we please drop there? I have my unicorn cup with me."

"Ellie you can't have another Starbucks coffee." Louis rounded a corner.

"But my drink doesn't have coffee!" She protested. Her pout is back again. Louis thinks that it's becoming a mannerism.

"How'd you even know there's no coffee on it?" He glanced at her with furrowed brows then back to the road.

Ellie sighed dramatically, Louis thinks she has a career on acting. "Because papa said so."

Louis groaned. "Fine but only today. This is the last. And this time, I mean it! This is the last."

"This will be the last time you'll see curly too." Her face dropped and her eyes are sad. How the fuck does Liam live with his child? She's too smart.

"No." Louis said firmly. "We'll eat lunch then same time yesterday we'll drop by the shop. Okay?"

Ellie nodded in response. The car fell silent for five minutes before Ellie spoke again. "No as in you'll never see him again or no as in you have no crush on him?" Ellie is curious as hell. Her eyebrows are furrowed that it almost met at the center.

"God, El! Why are you so smart!" Louis exclaimed exasperatedly. He touched his forehead with the back of his hand for an effect.

Ellie just giggled until they reached the house.

The hours passed by faster than they thought. Maybe because both of them were agitated and impatiently waited for the clock to strike 5.

The lunch was a blur. They ordered Chinese and ate together at the living room while watching Tangled. They hummed to the song but both are bluntly looking at the clock every now and then.

When the movie was over, Louis insisted Ellie to go for a quick nap. Saying he'll wake her up before they go so she can have time to dress. She really wants to impress Curly.

Quarter before 5 o'clock, Louis decided to wake Ellie up. He expected her to be grumpy and cranky but she wasn't. Louis had no idea why... or maybe he had.

Five minutes before 5. Ellie walked out her room wearing a simple pastel blue dress. She looked majestic in it. She has a good taste in clothes and Louis thinks that's what she got from him.

"You look lovely in that dress, Ellie." Louis stared at her and felt his eyes sting. "How could you grow up so fast?" He knelt in front of her then hugged her.

Louis remembers the first time he saw her. He already knows she'll be lovely when she grow up. He remembers the nights when he'll sleepover here and look after Ellie while Liam attend hearings. It all felt like yesterday and here they are, Ellie is growing up so fast. Their princess is growing up too fast for their liking.

"Uncle Lou! I told you I'm a big girl now!" She said proudly. "Let's go to curly!" Ellie tugged on his arm. It warmed Louis' heart.

"Okay! Where's your tumbler?" He stood from the floor then brushed his jeans. He's wearing one of his tightest black skinny jeans and a mustard yellow shirt that's too big for him. It looked like he snatched it from his boyfriend.

"It's right here!" Ellie pointed to the backpack behind him. "My iPad too!"

"Okay, we're good to go!" He checked himself again at the mirror and noticed that his collars hung too low, again, exposing his collarbones. He hopes to God that curly will notice it.

They walked towards the shop. Louis' hand intertwined with Ellie's. They actually look cute.

"Uncle? Can I ask you a question?" Ellie looked up to him. They just crossed a pedestrian and Louis spotted a cute wallet on one of the windows of a shop.

"What is it?" He glanced at Ellie. They walked inside the place and headed toward the racks of wallet. He picked the small blue one and pink one. Louis figured he can put some change on it.

"How many boyfriends did you have?" Ellie asked bluntly and innocently. Louis looked down to her and calculated her face. She seemed confuse and curious.

"Well, maybe 5? I'm not a short-term type. I like lasting relationships." He smiled to her. "I'm pretty sure you didn't understand that but you will soon."

He put the wallets on the counter then paid for it. He put his change inside the blue one then handed Ellie the pink one with unicorns. Ellie's face lit up.

They exited the shop then walked further into the street a few meters away from Starbucks.

"Where's Uncle Nick? I never see him anymore with you?" Ellie tugged on his arm.

Louis bit his lower lip. "Uhh- We broke up a few weeks ago but it's mutual. It just didn't work out."

"Broke up? Like mama and papa?"

"Yes." Louis squeezed Ellie's hand. She's too young to know about these things.

Ellie huffed. "But I like his hair! And he always give me piggyback rides." She pouted. Louis felt like she'll stomp her feet.

"Sometimes, Ellie, some relationships don't work out. You'll understand it when you are much older. For the meantime, I can call him and ask him to come around. Sounds good?"

Ellie's face lit up again. "Really? Thank you!"

Louis smiled down to her as they approached the shop. Louis was about to open the door when Ellie tugged on his arm again.

"I like Curly's hair too." She whispered. "I hope he gives good piggyback rides too!" She giggled then opened the door and ran inside.

Louis shook his head in disbelief.

Ellie reached the counter and if it isn't Louis' luck, the person behind the counter is curly.

"Hello!" Ellie greeted. "I came back!" She exclaimed.

"You came back!" The boy said, enthusiastically. "Double Chocolate Chip Frapuccino in your unicorn tumbler?" Ellie nodded just as Louis entered the scene. Curly smiled to him. "And Peppermint Hot Chocolate?"

He remembered. Curly remembered his order. He didn't even care if he hates peppermint. He remembered. 

"You remembered." Louis didn't mean to say it out loud but he just did.

The curly boy gave him a sweet smile. "Course I do. I've been doing this for a month now." He chuckled.

Oh right. He isn't special. Curly just memorized all the customers' orders and made them think they are actually special. Like how Louis thought he was. Maybe it's for the good tip.

"Oh. Right. Yes please, thanks."

"I'm good with memorizing orders..." He trailed while punching their orders. He looked back up to him and gave him a smile with usually a wink with it. "Especially from cute ones." And Louis. Louis doesn't know what to say. So he just took his new wallet out then hand him their pay.

Curly is smiling or smirking to him so he just looked behind him and watched the barista make their coffee.

He might saw Curly flicked his gaze to his collarbones and bit his lip for a millisecond but Louis likes to imagine things.

"You've got a nice wallet." Louis' gaze is back to him. "It matches your eyes."

He might tiny bit felt his cheeks burn but no one has to know but by the way Curly looks at him, he felt like he already knows.

"Uhm, thanks." Louis is out of words. For a real state agent, he's doing a pretty shitty job with this. "I- Uhm- got it from a shop just a few blocks away."

Curly hummed in response then hand him his change and receipt. Louis has to say something.

"I like the hair. It's cute." Louis grinned at the boy and Curly reflected his grin too. Curly's hair today is in a bun. He must admit, he look pretty hot with his hair up high. Louis imagined gripping it while Curly is kneeling in front of him taking him inch by-- Louis mentally slapped himself.

"Thank you." He smiled shyly. Louis saw his cheeks turn red and counted it as a win.

The trouble with flirting with people behind the counter is you are probably holding the line up. Louis was about to say something but he can hear the lady behind him clear her throat. Maybe if he talked to her nicely she'll be willing to wait for a few minutes.

"Uhh- you are kind of... holding up the line." Curly said as he gestured behind Louis' back. There are five people staring daggers to him. "You can get your cup in the pickup counter."

"Right. Sorry." He stepped aside and let the lady order. He can see how she flicked her hand and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, she's trying so hard to flirt and Curly is oblivious about it... or maybe not?

He walked to the counter and waited for their drinks. Ellie is busy playing with her iPad.

His gaze fell back to Curly. He can see how ease he is with people. How he made the lady giggle. Louis thought he was flirting with him but he was definitely just being nice. And besides, maybe he's straight.

Louis stopped thinking about him for a second when their orders came. They sat on the same spot yesterday. He adjusted his chair a bit so he can get a good view of the counter.

Louis stared at the boy. He stared at him and wonder what he is like. Is he a brat with a pretty face on? Is he as stubborn as he is? Is he soft and caring? Is he the type of person to listen to indie and pop rock music? Is he a fan of coffee or tea? Louis wants to know. He wants to know everything. Especially, his name.

"Uncle? You're staring again." Ellie commented in between her sips. Her iPad is long abandoned on the table.

Louis rolled his eyes. "I'm not staring. Go finish your drink."

"You haven't even touched yours yet."

"I don't like peppermint. Didn't I tell you that yesterday?" He focused his attention to Ellie.

She tilted her head then asked, "Why did you buy it?"

"I don't know."

"Oh I know! Because it's what he said." Ellie smiled triumphantly as if she discovered that Santa Claus is indeed a myth and was made only to make children behave.

"What are you even talking about?" He asked. She knows too much and observes too much. She'll will be the death of Louis.

"Papa said you do crazy things for love. And you bought that drink even though you don't like it."

"What? How could you even talk about love? You're too young for this, El. I'll talk to your father about this. He shouldn't say these things to you."

"What did I do wrong? Papa said everyone loves everyone. I love papa and I love you and I love Uncle Niall and I love mama." She paused for a second then leaned over Louis. "And you loved Uncle Nick before but now you love curly!" She whispered then burst into giggles.

"Love is not like that Ellie. It doesn't happen overnight. Love is build through months or years of being together. Love takes time." He smiled fondly at her confuse face."You'll understand when you get older."

"I understand, Loulou." She grinned at him then continued sipping her drink.

Louis turned back to the counter and out of his luck, Curly is looking at him. Staring is a strong word so he'll settle for looking. He smiled at Louis. It's a soft one, showing off his perfectly set of white upper teeth. Louis gave him a small smile. _Don't give too much._

The girl, Erin, tapped him by the shoulder and whispered in his ear. Curly nodded then glance back to him. He waved with the brightest smile Louis has ever seen. He turned around and headed to the stock room.

"Uncle Lou? You're red again like all over your face." She lifted her pointer finger and made circle motion in front of Louis' face.

"Huh? What? No. No, I'm not." He cupped his own face as if it will stop his blush from creeping.

"Uncle?" Ellie's face fell. "I need to go to the loo. I think my tummy hurts, uncle."

"Do you wanna go home? Can you walk or should we take a cab?" Louis' voice is full of concern. Liam will kill him if it's because of too much caffeine.

"No, I need to go now. Please, uncle!"

"Okay, stay here. I'll fetch the keys. Just sit there. Don't move." Louis ran to the counter and was met by Curly who was just walking out of the stock room.

"The bathroom keys?" He asked. Curly reached over and gave him the key with a small plank that says 'Bathroom' in a cursive writing.

Curly furrowed his brows as if he's mentally asking if there's something wrong. Louis felt his cheeks burn. He should really stop blushing.

"It's not for me." He said in a defensive manner.

He smiled cheekily. "I wouldn't mind if it was."

"Right." He turned around then ran to Ellie. No time for flirting.

When he reached Ellie, he led her to the bathroom.

"Can I have the keys?" Ellie asked but she snatched it from Louis' hand then locked herself to the bathroom.

"Call me when you're done, okay?" Louis shouted from the other side while knocking.

Louis stand outside the door while he waited for her to finish. Five minutes passed then the lady from earlier queue. She looked unimpressed.

Louis started to worry. "El? Are you okay in there?" He knocked twice.

"I'm almost there. Just a few minutes more." Louis looked at the lady with apologetic smile.

A few minutes more and the line grew longer. There are five people waiting in line. Louis is tapping his foot and called Ellie twice now. When the lady from earlier left, that's when Curly came into the scene.

"Anything wrong?" He asked with his deep raspy voice. Louis wants to listen to that voice forever.

"Uhh- Ellie is inside. She's been there a few minutes now." He said while scratching the back of his neck.

"And the key?"

"It's with her... inside." Louis winced but Curly just shrugged it off and smiled.

Curly, then, talked to the other customers and directed them to the nearest loo just a block away but a lady protested. She insisted on using a spare key because she's too busy to walk a block away. Louis rolled his eyes but Curly talked to the lady explaining that it will be less inconvenient if she walk a block. Curly used his charm and it didn't let him down.

"God! My last boyfriend was just as stubborn as she is." He said exasperatedly when the lady was out of sight.

_Boyfriend. Last boyfriend. Boyfriend._

Louis felt like his heart jumped ten feet high.

"You know, there's no spare key right?" He asked. He nudged his shoes.

Louis glanced down and tried to hide his smile. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry." He said as he focused on his eyes again. He's really having a hard time doing that.

Louis knocked and called Ellie's name again. "I'm haft empty! Almost there!" She shouted.

He heard a giggle from Curly that made his lips twitched into a smile. They stood there awkwardly. Just staring at each others' shoes.

Louis finally broke the silence. "I'm Louis." He extended his arms.

"I'm Harry." _Harry._ A very rockstar name. Harry reached out then shook their hands.

"I'm a quarter empty!" Ellie shouted from the bathroom.

"Nice to meet you." Louis smiled at him. The smile he gives to cute boys.

"Nice to meet you too." They stared at each other. Blue met green.

"Almost empty!"

"Do you live around here?" Harry asked not even recognizing Ellie's announcement.

"Not really, I'm here to babysit Ellie until tomorrow."

"I have to wipe now!"

"So she's not your daughter?" He furrowed his brows and Louis thinks it's cute. He thinks everything about him is cute.

"Oh no! She's my friend's daughter. Am I really that old?" He chuckled.

Harry's eyes widens. "No! No! That's not what I meant."

"It's alright. She's too stubborn to be my daughter though." He laughed and it made Harry smile, his eyes crinkling.

"I can hear you, Uncle!" She shouted in respond and it made both men laugh.

"So... Louis..." Harry trailed. Louis waited patiently for the next words. Ellie is silent from the other side.

"I- Uhh- Would you like to-"

"Harry? There you are. I need you. Customers are flowing." Erin popped up out of nowhere. Wow. He thought he can be friends with her.

"Oh! Right. Sorry." Harry smiled apologetically to her as she gazed from Harry to Louis then smirked. Harry's face slightly turned pink. "I'm sorry Louis but I gotta work. Hope Ellie is okay in there. Just dropped the key on the counter." He followed Erin and Louis stared at their backs until they're out of sight.

When he turned around, Ellie was behind him and looking at him with a sad smile.

"Are you okay now?" He knelt in front of her. She handed him the keys.

"Yes, uncle."

"Okay, want to go home?" Louis asked then helped Ellie slung her backpack. She nodded.

They walked out of the shop after dropping the keys to the counter. Erin was the one at the cashier. She smiled slyly at him and Louis almost rolled his eyes.

He'll never forgive her for what she did.

They got home and ate some leftovers for dinner. They watched movie together and skyped Liam for an hour before Ellie announced that she's sleepy.

Louis tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. Tomorrow's his last day of taking care of Ellie, not that he'll never see her again but he's sure that he'll miss her. They live quite far from each other so Louis can't really visit much.

When he is tucking himself on Liam's spare room, he realized that Ellie didn't flush the toilet. Louis grimaced. Ellie isn't the type of kid who does that so there's a 99% chance that she didn't do anything inside the bathroom.

Louis closed his eyes then rubbed his forehead. Ellie is one of a kind kid. He's sure Liam knows that.

~~~~

"But Uncle! It's your last day here! We need to see Curly-"

"Harry." He corrected.

"We need to see _Harry_ for the last time!" Ellie whined inside the car. Louis came to pick her up and now she's insisting to go _again_ to Starbucks.

"Don't be dramatic Ellie! You'll see him often. You'll survive." Louis glanced to her. She's making this pleading look again.

"But you won't see him often like me!" Ellie protested. Louis is having a hard time digesting that. He likes the boy and he likes to know him. He's been hoping he's not a brat or rude but by the way their conversation went yesterday, Louis doubted he is.

"I'm fine, Ellie. It's just a crush. I'll get over it."

"So you admit you have a crush on him then?"

 _Dammit Liam! Why does your child have to be smart._ "No."

"You just did! C'mon! For the last time, Loulou!" She clasped her hands in front of her and then pout. She's fluttering her eyes too.

"Fine!" Ellie screamed in delight. "We will. Same time yesterday. Same spot. Okay?" His lips involuntarily curled into a smile. The thought of seeing Harry makes him giddy and excited.

Ellie was silent the whole ride as she stared outside the window. She's in deep thought. Louis thinks she's planning something. Maybe her outfit of the day? Either way, Louis savored the silence as his mind drift to the thoughts of Harry while focusing on the road.

~~~~

"Do you think this is alright?" Ellie asked while twirling with her sunny yellow with white stripes across it.

Louis made an approved hum. "That looks good on you! You should wear it often." He said while holding up two thumbs in the air.

For him, he's wearing a tight skinny jeans and a jumper that's a too big on him. The jumper hung too low on his collar and gave him sweater paws. He looks cute if you'll ask him.

"Ready to go?"

Ellie nodded.

The pair strode to the shop. Louis' hand intertwined with Ellie who was bouncing on her feet.

They reached the shop and they fell in line. There's two people in front of them and Harry is the one in the cashier. Not that Louis thinks he's waiting for him but.

When it's their turn, Harry's smile doubled. "The usual for you little girl?" He looked down to Ellie who almost reached the counter. She nodded.

"Here's my tumbler!" Harry happily accepted the tumbler then passed it to the barista.

"And for you?" He asked Louis. Louis was confused. He thought Harry already knows his order? "I noticed you didn't touched your drink yesterday... That sounded so creepy but would you like to order something new?" Harry's face turned red and the barista behind him is smirking. Louis wants to die.

"What's your fave?" He didn't really mean to ask that out loud but he just did. There's no turning back now.

"Oh." Harry was taken aback but has a small smile on his face. "I personally like the Zebra Hot Chocolate." He said shyly. Louis wants to bury himself in Harry's dimple.

"He'll take it!" Ellie interjected that made Harry chuckled and Louis blushed.

"Yeah, I'll order that one."

Harry punched their orders with a smile threatening to break his face in two. Louis pretended he didn't notice that.

Harry handed him his change and his receipt. He hurriedly walked to the pickup counter. Feeling a burning stare behind him, Louis swayed his hips a bit to be noticeable.

They sat in their usual seat once they got their orders. Ellie pulled out her iPad but still looked at Louis like she knows his deepest secrets.

"What?" Louis asked but Ellie just smiled then focused on her iPad.

Louis sipped on his cup and almost moaned at the taste of it. It's heavenly. Pure heaven. No doubt Harry likes it. When he glanced at the counter Harry is already staring at him. It's like he's observing his reaction to his drink.

"He's really nice, isn't he?" Ellie asked out of the blue. She poked Louis' wrist to get his attention.

"He is." And he didn't mean to smile so wide but every time he catches Harry looking at him, he just can't help it. He can't.

"Uncle? I think I want a cotton candy."

"They don't have cotton candy here, El." Louis sipped on his half full cup.

"Yes they don't but just across the street, I saw a newly opened candy store."

"Okay then we'll just dropped by there before we go ho-"

"But I want it now, Uncle!" Ellie nagged. "Please! Buy me! I'll wait for you here. Please!"

"Ellie, we can go there right now if you want?"

"I want to stay here a little longer. I'll wait here, I promise!" Ellie held her hand up as if she's taking an oath.

Louis sighed. "Okay, wait here and I'll be right back."

Ellie nodded enthusiastically. Louis knows she's up for something but he chose to ignore it.

While Louis is walking down a few blocks to a non-existing candy store, Ellie immediately rose from her seat then ran to the counter. There's no queue so she thinks it's a good sign. She tapped her fingers on the counter.

"Harry! Pst!"

Harry turned to her and smiled. "What can I do for you? Ellie, right?"

She nodded. "I think Loulou got lost or something? He said he'll just go somewhere and went outside. I promised I'll stay on my seat but I want to go home."

Harry furrowed his brows. "Are you sure because I heard you guys talking about something before he stood up."

"You're watching us?" Ellie teased.

"What? No!" Harry said defensively. Ellie narrowed her eyes. "Okay, maybe a bit?"

"Can I ask you something, Harry?" Ellie tiptoed so she can reached the counter. Harry chuckled then walked over to the small plank door separating the crew and the customers.

Ellie walked to their seat thinking Harry will follow him and he did.

"What is it, Ellie? But make it quick because I can't be out here too long."

"Do you have a crush on my uncle?" She blurted out. His uncle will probably hate him but she needs to help him.

"Oh." Harry was surprised but the blush on his face didn't stop. "Why did you ask?"

"Just answer me Harry because I think Loulou has a crush on you but don't tell him I told you that. He said he broke up with Uncle Nick. Well, Uncle Nick is okay. He always gives me piggyback rides and I love his hair but sometimes it's sticky and I don't even know why but Loulou said I'm not allowed to know." She rambled to Harry.

Harry snorted when he realized why this certain Nick's hair is sticky. "You're too young for that Ellie but I do have a crush on your Uncle Louis. I think he's nice, isn't he?"

"He is nice! Best uncle ever! He always make me eat crisps and we always watch Disney movies together and we sing together and I love him."

Harry's face is nothing but fondness. The way she talks about him makes his heart go summersaulting. Louis is a really nice guy.

"That's cute but I think you should eat veggies more often, okay?"

"I like your hair Harry." She ignored Harry's suggestion and continued her rambling. "I hope you give good piggyback rides and Uncle Loulou said he likes lasting relationships but I don't know that but I know you do. He said he only had 5 boyfriends." She raised her five fingers in the air. "And he also said love doesn't happen overnight."

"You're a smart kid, Ellie." Harry chuckled.

"I know they always say that to me." She gave Harry a bright smile. "If you want his number, I wrote it here." She handed him a paper with numbers on it. "I heard papa gave his number to someone who wants to talk to him and I know you want to talk to Loulou."

Harry didn't blush at that. "Thank you, Ellie." He pocketed the paper, mentally reminding himself to punch it on his phone as soon as he gets his phone. He can't afford to lose it. "I need to go, though. You'll wait for him here right?"

"Yes. He's probably walking back here now because he already knew there's no candy store here."

Harry's mouth fell open. "Oh my God! He'll get mad at you!" He laughed so hard.

"I think too! But he loves me too much!"

"Right! Of course!" Harry gave one last smile before he stood from the chair.

"Wait." Ellie called behind him. Harry turned around. "You'll call or text him right?" She asked with pleading eyes.

He chuckled. "Yes, I will. Don't worry." Harry thinks he just saw an actual sun come to life. Ellie's smile was so bright she might replace the sun.

Harry walked back to the counter and saw Louis entered the shop with an annoyed look on his face.

Harry would love to drink tequila in Louis' collarbone if he'll allow him. He might actually live there if it's okay with him.

Louis turned to him and their eyes met. Louis' features automatically softened. Harry's eyes reminded Louis of the forest where the most beautiful creatures are found and Louis' eyes reminded Harry of the waves of the oceans and Harry loves the oceans.

They didn't know but when their eyes meet, both of them are oblivious that they reminded each other of home.

~~~~

"Will you still be here when I wake up tomorrow?" Ellie asked, gripping Louis' hand.

"Yes of course, you oaf! Why wouldn't I?" He unclasped his hands then tucked her further into the duvet. Ellie's eyes are only half open.

"Okay. I love you, Loulou!" She made grabby hands so Louis leaned in and she hugged him.

"I love you too, now go sleep. I don't want your father to accuse me of putting eyebags under your little eyes." He kissed her forehead then walked to the switch. He flicked the lights off then gently closed the door.

Louis walked to the spare room then jumped into the shower. He undressed quickly and he didn't really mean to stay long but Louis' mind drift to Harry and he knows he might stay there a little longer.

As the water ran down his open chest, he instinctively wrapped his right hand around his cock then started pumping. He started out nice and slow, the water from the shower helped him to slicken his strokes. Louis didn't mean to think of Harry while he's wanking himself but he can't help it. He imagined him kneeling in front of him and just taking him in one go. Louis is being flooded by pictures of Harry in his mind. His hands and his lips. Louis started tugging faster and harder. He tried suppressing his moans by biting his lips. He clenched his eyes shut then whimper as he shot against the white tiles.

Louis stood there for a few minutes. He watched as the water and his cum went down the drain. He leaned his forehead against the tiles. He saw blood dripped on the water and that's when he realized he bit his lips too hard.

After a few minutes, he walked out of the bathroom then promised to himself that he'll never think of Harry again because there's a 10% chance he'll see him again.

But a lot of times, the universe is bitching against him.

Louis' phone vibrated on his bedside table. He noticed it's almost 10 in the evening. It's from an unknown number.

Louis slid his thumb to unlock the phone and opened the message.

_-Hi! It's me Harry. X_

Louis almost did a backflip. He has no idea how Harry got his number but what if it's a prank?

Another text came.

_-From starbucks. Hope you remember._

Of course, He remembers. He'll never forget that pretty face with a dimple that actually opens to paradise.

He doubted it's a prank. No one knows he likes him aside from Ellie who is now fast asleep.

Louis typed out a coherent response despite his incoherent muffling on his pillow.

_-Hi Harry! Of course, I remember you how could I forget such a pretty face?_

Okay, Louis is trying to calm his heart before it go racing out of his fucking chest.

His phone vibrated again.

- _I guess you liked my zebra hot chocolate recommendation? :)_

Louis almost threw a fit. He sent him a smiley and Louis doesn't even know when did he get so fucked up by a fucking smiley but he doesn't care anymore.

_-*loved. It's pure heavenly what did you put there? I hope you didn't use black magic on me_

He wondered what's the face Harry makes right now because he clearly looks like a seal who claps and bounces with delight.

_-It's dark and white mocha! Loved it ever since I tasted it. And no, I have no knowledge about black magic, I'm sorry_

Louis was quick to type a response.

_-Ahhh the type of person who likes to try things out and see if they'll like it I see_

Without even a minute, his phone vibrated again.

- _I only try those who I think are worth a try ;)_

And if Louis almost threw a fit earlier, now Louis is throwing a fit because of a damn wink emoji.

Louis thought of a good response but his phone flashed Harry's name. He is calling. Harry is calling _him._

"Hey." Harry greeted as he answered the call. "Alright with this? Are you busy?"

Louis immediately responded. "No! No, I'm okay with this. I- I like it." He cleared his throat.

He can hear Harry's snort from the other line. "Well then, if you're not busy. Tell me something about you, Louis."

"Oh, well, You're not a murder slash ninja, are you?"

Harry laughed. _A beautiful laugh._ "Of course I'm not! But if I am I wouldn't tell you either."

Louis shrugged. Harry is a good person. He doesn't know a lot about him but there's a 1% chance he wants him dead.

"Okay, Uhh- I'm 28 and I'm a real state agent and you know, I babysat Ellie for three days because his father is away and he promised me a trip to Bahamas when he gets promoted. I'm single and so ready to mingle. I live an hour away from here. I'm not really interesting but everyone's telling me I have a great ass. What about you?" Louis rambled. He just wants to get over the talking and he doesn't really want Harry to hear his nervousness. "Oh and my last name's Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson."

Harry hummed in the other line and Louis has feeling that he is smiling so bright right now and suppressing it by biting his lip.

"I agree with the second to the last part." Louis can hear papers being swept aside across the line. "Well, I'm Harry Styles. 26. I live just a few blocks from the shop. I'm a journalist. I write for a living but I was forced to resign on my last job because the company was bankrupt so I decided to take this job while I'm looking for a new steady job."

"You write. I talk. Don't you think it's a good combination, Harold?" Louis smirked. He knows they've been talking only for a few minutes and it's too early for nicknames but Louis can't help himself to do things lately.

"I do. I really do." He said and that made Louis bit his already bleeding lower lip. He felt his face go red and he thanks the heavens that Ellie is already asleep.

They talked the whole night about the most non sense things. Louis discovered that Harry is an indie music type of person and that his kindness and friendliness are genuine. He also learned that Harry is a big fan of lame jokes. Louis lost count of how many jokes he threw when the first hour of their conversation ended.

Around 2 in the morning, Harry asked Louis the most awaited, most anticipated question.

"So would you like to, you know, go out for lunch? Tomorrow? I mean, today? Before my shift starts."

"Yes, of course. I would love that." Louis tried to suppress his smile. He can't actually go out if his face will break in two.

"Great. Great!" Harry seemed surprise which surprised Louis. Did he really think he'll say no to him? "I'll pick you up then?"

He has his own car but the thought of Harry picking him up and opening his door for him makes Louis' stomach go crazy. "Yes, sure. I'll text you the address. What time?" He tried to keep it cool and not sound too excited or eager.

"Around 11? Sounds good?"

 _I bet you sound better under me._ "Yes, sounds wonderful!"

"So... Goodnight, then?" Harry seemed nervous for some unknown reason. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"You'll definitely see me tomorrow." _And the day after that and after that and after that and after that. You'll see me everyday._

"Right! Goodnight, Lou."

"Goodnight, Harold."

Then the line went dead and so is Louis. He immediately sent him Liam's address and realized that he just spent 4 hours, _four hours_ talking to him and Louis felt like he already knows so much about him. His favorite fruit, _banana,_ his favorite boots, _the golden one_ , his favorite song, _Still The One by Shania Twain_ , his favorite breakfast, _eggs and french toast_ , his favorite pastime, _yoga_. He knows pretty much everything about him and Louis wants to know more. He wants to know every little detail about him. He wants to know everything.

His phone vibrated and lit up. A text message from Harry.

_-Don't think of me too much. Go sleep_

Louis typed out immediately.

_-Freak! Stop reading my mind_

Without a second a response came.

_-:P_

That night, Louis slept with the goofiest smile on his face. He felt silly and felt teenager all over again but he didn't mind, he wants to feel young again. He wants to revel in it.

~~~~

"Thank you so much, Lou! I love you! I know Ellie is a bit stubborn but thank you for putting up with her. You're the best." Liam reached out for him again for a bone-crushing hug. Ellie is standing beside his dad and she's glued to his hip ever since he came back.

"It's alright, Li. I'm always up for taking care of this kid." He ruffled Ellie's hair. "But I need to get going I have to meet someone."

"Meet someone? I thought you're on a leave?" He lifted Ellie on his arm. Louis can see the mischievous smile in Ellie's lips.

"Oh no. Not from work."

"A date then?" Liam pushed. He's smirking and Ellie is giggling on his arms. He turned to her. "What is it? Why are you giggling?"

"Uncle Lou has a crush on Harry! And I gave him his number because Loulou can't ask him." Ellie whispered excitedly to his dad.

Liam's eyes went wide while Louis groaned and threw his head back.

"Is that true Lou? Who even is Harry?" Louis was about to deny it but Ellie is quick.

"He works at the Starbucks, papa!"

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. "Starbucks? Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't let her drink too much?"

Oh shit. Louis is dead. "Well? I'm sorry?" Louis scratched the back of his neck.

Liam sighed. "There's nothing I can do but you can't drink any Starbucks products for a week, okay?"

Ellie nodded. "I'm sorry, papa. I only did it because I want Loulou to see Harry and now they will see each other!"

"Li, I think you shouldn't talked to her about love and all. She keeps bombarding me with questions!"

Liam chuckled. "You know she's smart, Lou!"

Louis sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll head now but I'll leave the car there for a while. I'll just go back here later."

"No problem, mate." Liam nodded. "Go say goodbye to your uncle, Ellie."

"Bye, Loulou! I hope you bring Harry here the next time!" She plastered her brightest smile.

He turned to Liam. "See? That's what I'm talking about!" Liam chuckled as Louis shook his head. "Okay, I'll see you both soon."

He hugged the pair then walked outside their flat. It's still 10 minutes before 11 so Louis decided to go to the shop where he bought his blue wallet. He walked inside and look for a green one. Louis picked the emerald one. He thinks it really matches Harry's eyes.

5 minutes left before 11, he walked back to the direction of Liam's building and waited for Harry.

3 minutes after 11, Harry arrived with a Range Rover.

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic and all." He's wearing a blue jumper that Louis thinks matches his own eyes and a pair of black skinny jeans while Louis is wearing a green adidas hoodie pairing it, too, with a skinny jeans.

Blue and green.

"No, it's alright." Louis gave him a small smile. "You look great, by the way."

Harry's face turned crimson red. Louis loves that he has effect on him. "Thank you. You look better though."

"Shhh. I know that but we both know that we look just as good as the other." He said with a wink. Harry beamed and turned to a literal ball of sunshine.

"Shall we go?"

"We shall."

Harry opened Louis' door for him and Louis tried not to blush too much. Not that his boyfriends never opened his door before but there's something about Harry that makes him all giddy and flush.

Harry drove to their destination while telling a story comically. Louis laughed at him.

Louis likes how ease they are with each other. How easy they clicked like they've known each other for years. Louis likes everything about Harry. He knows he's in too deep with this one.

A few minutes after Harry made his first joke, his phone vibrated. It's from Liam.

- _Have fun with Harry, Loulou! Bring him here next time so he can give me piggyback rides too! X. Ellie_

Louis chuckled and typed out a response.

- _I will._

"Who was it? I'm kind of jealous that you're smiling so wide with that message but in my jokes." Harry pouted and Louis wanted to kiss him.

"It's Ellie." Louis knows he smiled fondly when he said her name. He just really adores her.

"Oh. You know she's the one who gave me your number right? She asked me if I have a crush on you and all. She told me you're the long-term type of person when it comes in relationship and she told me her Uncle Nick gives her piggyback rides but you broke up with him." Harry glanced at Louis every now and then while he's driving. He has that soft smile that Louis is starting to love.

"She's a smart one. Really smart one." Louis stared at Harry and thought what if he never agreed on babysitting Ellie? Will he meet him? Will he ever stumble in that Starbucks he works on? And what if Ellie didn't give his number to him? Will he come back to see him or will he chickened out and let this gem slip pass his hands?

"I agree." Harry nodded as he slowed down the car.

He pulled his phone out again then opened his conversation with Liam. He quickly typed his message as Harry parks the car.

It isn't long. Just two words. He has no idea if Ellie will appreciate it but he needs to say it.

- _Thank you._

Harry opened his car door. He's beaming and being a total sunshine in this time of day. He's literally glowing as the sun shines behind him. Louis suddenly felt lucky.

He jumped out of the car and they walked inside the fancy place. Harry's hand on the small of his back. He tried not to scream.

The lunch went on and the conversation too. There's never a dull moment with Harry and Louis doubted there will. When the lunch ended, Louis promised to come back and visit him and so is Harry. He gave Harry his address if ever he wants to drop by.

He went back to Liam's building and drive back to his place. He never thought he'll drive back home with someone he'll look forward to seeing everyday. Louis is very much happy about it.

A few minutes after he left Liam's building, his phone vibrated. Two messages. He opened Harry's first.

- _Have a safe trip. I'll see you as soon as I can :)_

Louis thanked the heavens for giving him this opportunity to be happy. But most especially, he thanks her. Which is where the second message was from.

- _Welcome, uncle! love you! Ellie._

As he approached his city, he has the biggest smile on his face and has someone who he will likely call his home.

A few days later, Louis realized he forgot to gave Harry the wallet. He thought of giving it but he always ends up forgetting it.

Eventually, he gave the wallet as a gift. Not really an ideal gift but sentimental enough for an anniversary present.


End file.
